


Playing Hooky

by ProfessorFrankly



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019-2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFrankly/pseuds/ProfessorFrankly
Summary: Draco talks Harry into leaving his books for a day, and the pair begin a new chapter in their relationship. For Just Write Fluff Bingo square, "Playing hooky."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Bingo 2019-2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425310
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo, Minions' writings





	Playing Hooky

“Right,” Draco decisively slammed his book shut and stood. “We’re going out.”

Harry looked up from where he was buried in legal texts. “We’re what?”

“Potter, we’ve been stuck here in this tiny closet of a library for the last three days, studying for the Mastery exam. We’re going to go spare if we don’t play hooky a little,” Draco said. “Up. We’ll put a locking spell on the door.”

Harry got up slowly. “I don’t know, Draco. You know that I need to do well on the exam. I mean, the practical comes easy, but the written is a different story.”

Draco shook his head and huffed. “Come on, Potter. You know those texts by heart by now. Your brain needs a break. The exam isn’t until next Friday. You’re going to come out with me.”

With a roll of his eyes, Harry grabbed his cloak. “Fine, but I’m making you tutor me if I fail.”

“You won’t, I promise,” Draco said, sensing victory. “It’s a fine day in London, my friend, and we’re going to go out and shake this off.”

“A fine day?” Harry walked out of their reserved space in front of Draco, then threw a locking charm at it when his friend followed him. “Last I checked, it was raining.”

“Eh, it’s a fine drizzle. Hardly anything.” Draco steered him down the marble hallway of the Wizarding College attached to the British Museum. “Look, even the Muggles are going without brollies.” 

Harry peered over the balcony, down four floors to the open atrium where visitors to the Museum were steadily coming in. He noted there was a decided lack of umbrellas. “Maybe. I mean, we could just take in one of the Museum exhibits.”

“We could do that at any time,” Draco said, taking Harry’s hand and pulling him to the lift. “We’re getting out of here completely.”

“What’s gotten into you, anyway?” Harry asked, letting himself be pulled and trying to ignore how nice Draco’s hand felt in his. “I haven’t seen you this determined, in, well, ever.”

“I just think it would be nice to spend some time away from the books, the schooling, the pressure, and the same four walls,” Draco said, reasonably, as they exited the main entrance and headed for the street. “I think we should ride the tube to Picadilly and eat street food with the tourists.”

Harry laughed a little. “Sure.”

“Then head to Hyde Park for ice cream and sneer at the snobs.”

“Draco, you  _ are _ a snob,” Harry pointed out, swinging the hand he still held a little.

“True, but it’s fun to make fun of them, too.” Draco led the walk around the corner to the nearest tube stop. “Then, I say we head to Westminster and take one of those tourist boats up the Thames.”

“I’ve never done that,” Harry admitted. 

“See? We never do these things because we actually live here,” Draco said, shuffling Harry into the station and crowding him toward the turnstiles. “Do you have an Oyster card?”

“I do,” Harry said, letting go of Draco’s hand with an internal sigh to pull out his wallet and fish it out. They went through the turnstile, Harry put his wallet back, and nonchalantly held his hand out again. Draco grinned widely, and took it.

Without discussion, they followed Draco’s plan, taking the train to Picadilly, where the sun deigned to break out for a moment while they debated their street food choices. They settled on pitas stuffed with sausage and peppers, and wandered around to watch the street performers set up to entertain along the theater district. They bantered as they watched a drum band making music on one corner, and headed toward the tube when they were done eating to head over to Hyde Park, where Draco did, in fact, sneer at the “snobs” while they ate vanilla cones with Flake centers.

They wandered around the park for a bit, and to Harry’s delight, Draco kept his hand in Harry’s. When they got tired of tormenting the ducks, they hopped back on the tube to head to Westminster Pier, catching the next boat up the Thames. 

They settled into seats by the window on the lower deck, listening to the commentary as they sailed upriver under the multiple bridges that spanned the river, including London Bridge. 

“Are we going to take it all the way up to Greenwich?” Harry asked.

“I thought we might,” Draco said. He cleared his throat. “I have dinner reservations for us at a nice restaurant up there.”

Harry drew back and looked at his friend. “Draco, has this been a date? I mean, you’re holding my hand--not a complaint!--and you’ve mapped out several interesting things for us to do. We’ve kind of got a romantic spot on a boat, we’re sailing up river, and you’ve made reservations for dinner. It kind of feels like this should be a date.”

Draco’s grey eyes were unreadable. “And if it is?”

“I’d ask what took so long,” Harry said softly. “I broke up with Ginny weeks ago.”

“I didn’t want to be your rebound,” Draco confessed. “I wanted to give you the time to truly get over that relationship. I know it was hard to let her go.”

“It was hard to let the family I could have had with her go,” Harry corrected gently. “But we would have been a miserable couple, Dray. She just wasn’t what I needed.”

“And what is that, Harry?” Draco asked, quietly leaning in to hear the answer.

“You,” Harry breathed out on a whisper. “She wasn’t you.”

“Harry,” Draco sighed, and laid his lips on Harry’s.

They kissed softly for long moments, only stopping at the announcement that the boat had docked at Greenwich Pier. Draco drew back. “Come on, Harry. Let’s get dinner.”

Harry stood and offered his hand to Draco. “Yes, let’s. Show me this great dinner place you found before I have to lock myself back in the library tomorrow.”

Draco followed Harry off the boat and onto the dock, then took the lead to walk them to their restaurant, stopping just outside of it. “After dinner, if you’d like, we could have dessert at my place,” Draco said. He bit his lip. “I bought a treacle tart.”

“There’s nothing I’d like better,” Harry said, “unless it’s eating that treacle tart in bed with you.”

“I could get behind that plan,” Draco allowed, “or under it. Over it. Really, anything is on the table.”

Harry laughed, and, laughing, they opened the door.

  
  
  



End file.
